


Я в деле

by AnnaShock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaShock/pseuds/AnnaShock
Summary: Гарри думает, что они разыгрывают Найла, но у Луи другие планы на этот счет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188791) by [LibbyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWrites/pseuds/LibbyWrites). 



> Это перевод работы на англйиском(ссылка сверху).  
> Если вы хоть немного владеете англйиским, то можете посмотреть оригинал.  
> Также меня можно найти на этом сайте: https://ficbook.net/authors/1770011  
> Приятного чтения*

— Ау, ты стоишь на моём пальце! — шёпотом прокричал Гарри, как будто это сейчас кого-то волновало. Но никто не в праве его винить, ведь Луи, может быть, и маленький, но весит немало.

— Заткнись, Гарольд. Ты портишь весь план, — начал жаловаться Луи, отодвигая свою ногу ещё теснее, чтобы пальцы Гарри смогли нормально функционировать.

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, что мы тут делаем, Лу, — закатывая глаза, сказал он, чтобы даже стены поняли его недовольство. Он никогда не собирался признаваться, что ему нравится прятаться с Луи в кладовке, полной всякого барахла, притесняющего их друг к другу, заставляя их дышать одним воздухом. Да, это была плохая идея, и они наверняка эпично провалят всё, что планировали, но он ввязался в это, предпочитая не думать о неудачах. Что, конечно, противоречит его жалобам, адресованных Луи. Гарри надеялся, что он не догадается об этом. Сейчас Луи слишком сфокусирован на их задании, что не даёт ему шанса заметить его противоречия.

— Я говорил тебе, что этот придурок Найл добавил зубную пасту в моё печенье. Сейчас я хочу напугать его до инфаркта, — повторяет Луи десятый раз с тех пор, как потянул Гарри за собой в кладовку за ворот рубашки. Младший вздохнул. Луи просто невозможен. Он мастер розыгрышей в их общежитие и не может просто так оставить последнее слово за Найлом. Их план заключался в том, чтобы стоять рядом с дверью ирландца и выпрыгнуть на него, напугав.

Но дело в том, что они уже провели в этом шкафу два часа, а Найл даже не собирался выходить из своей комнаты.

— Может быть, он заснул? Ты вообще рассматривал такой вариант? Это самый тупой план, который ты когда-нибудь придумывал, — прошептал Гарри ему прямо в ухо, пытаясь найти более удобную позицию у двери комнаты. Он знал, что любым неправильным движением сможет коснуться Луи в не очень подходящем месте. Это уже было достаточно трудно. Они оба выглядывали из приоткрытой двери кладовки, находясь слишком близко друг к другу. Сердце Гарри собирается выпрыгнуть из груди.

Луи подавил смешок, закрывая рот рукой, и посмотрел на Гарри из-за плеча:

— Ну, ты до сих пор здесь. Дурацкий план или нет - ты всегда в деле, — как ни в чем не бывало, сказал Луи.

Гарри сглотнул:

— Конечно, я в деле.

Не имело значения, какой степени нелепости были розыгрыши, Гарри всегда был с ним, всегда. Луи наполовину безумный, на половину грандиозный. Он яркий и притягательный. У Гарри просто не было шанса. Он запал на Луи с самого начала, помогал ему с иногда сложными и нелепыми планами. Его оправданием всегда было желание оторваться подальше от статуса «ботан», которым его клеймили в старшей школе. Но правдой были его чувства к Луи. Популярный-парень-пранкер-Луи взял его под своё крыло, потому что никто другой не соглашался идти на это с ним.

Это маленькое заявление заставило Луи оторваться от созерцания двери Найла и повернуться к Гарри. У того сбилось дыхание из-за их расположения, потому что они стояли очень близко друг к другу, слишком близко. Даже в темноте он мог различить каждую линию на лице Луи, и, если быть безумным, смог бы сказать, что видит невероятный блеск голубых глаз. 

— Держу пари, ты делаешь это из-за своего слишком доброго сердца, — насмешливо сказал тот.

— Н… Нет… То есть да! — ответил Гарри, заикаясь. Он мотал головой слишком сильно – очки готовы в любую секунду улететь с его головы. Чёрт. Поднимая руку, чтобы поправить очки, Гарри почувствовал, что Луи не позволил ему это сделать, захватывая её в свою. Видимо, он говорил слишком громко, так что следующее, что делает Луи – закрывает второй рукой его рот и прислоняется к Гарри всем телом, пытаясь заставить его замолчать. И у него получилось. Так хорошо, что Гарри перестал дышать.

— Мне кажется, у тебя есть скрытый мотив, — прошептал Луи. Его голос было едва слышно. Он смотрел прямо в глаза. — Держу пари, тебе нравится быть запертым здесь со мной, — предположил он, не двигаясь ни на дюйм.

Гарри начал мотать головой в отказе, точно не зная, что он отрицал: желание быть запертым с Луи или скрытый мотив. Конечно, Луи все поймёт. Он так напортачил. Так напортачил.

Луи просто улыбнулся, облизывая свои губы:

— Всё хорошо, Гарольд, — успокаивающим голосом сказал он. Он убрал руку со рта Гарри, но не прервал касание, переместив её на щёку. — Найл сейчас в баре с Зейном и Лиамом.

Подождите. Что? Найл не был… Тогда что они здесь делают?

— Просто хотел узнать, сколько у тебя уйдёт времени, чтобы воспользоваться ситуацией и сделать шаг, поэтому я запер нас.

Что?

— Я не… Я имел в виду… Я просто, — запинался Гарри, фактически трясясь. Его тело как будто в огне. Луи был так близко. Он желал оказаться в такой ситуации с самого первого дня их знакомства. Гарри был абсолютно убеждён, что он никогда не понравится Луи, как парень, а сейчас… Луи предлагал… Что?

— Боже, Гарри, просто поцелуй меня уже. Я ждал этого вечность и знаю, что ты тоже, — Луи закатил свои глаза. Это было так внезапно и неожиданно, что Гарри не мог даже пошевелиться. Луи хочет, чтобы он поцеловал его? Это всё реально? — Ох, ладно, — наконец сказал он и сделал движение, на которое у Гарри никогда не хватило бы мужества, просто уничтожив пространство между их губами.


End file.
